1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera which stores information on photographing conditions such as the distance to an object to be photographed, the mode of exposure, an exposure correction value, etc., and is arranged to perform, when necessary, a photographing operation on the basis of the information stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore a camera which is arranged to have the function of the above-stated kind has been provided with a memory for storing the distance to an object to be photographed in addition to an automatic focusing device (hereinafter referred to as an AF device), an automatic exposure device (hereinafter referred to as an AE device), etc.. For example, the object distance obtained for a photographing scene is stored for later use. After that, photographing can be performed for the same specific object without missing any photographic opportunity by calling up the measured distance data stored and by performing only a light measuring action, although distance and light measuring actions must be performed each time for photographing at a different photographing position.
In the case of the above-stated conventional camera, objects other than the specific object must be photographed in a priority mode and at an exposure correction value suited for each of them. Therefore, if the mode and the correction value are not suited for the scene for which the photographing position is stored, it would be difficult to take an optimized exposure picture without readjustment of the priority mode, the control value thereof, and the exposure correction value, even if the distance measuring ring of the photo-taking lens is moved quickly by using the measured distance data stored. This impairs the advantageous feature that a photographing operation can be speedily carried out by virtue of the stored position of the distance measuring ring.
Further, if the camera is not arranged to have any absolute distance information for moving the distance measuring ring of the photo-taking lens, and if a reproducing action is performed for photographing on the basis of a previously stored specific object position after one photo taking lens is interchanged with another, the action would be incorrectly performed thereby making accurate focusing impossible.